Interplanetary Hero
by Anime Ayumu
Summary: America's big secret government project finally gets underway, but a few unexpected guests come along for the ride... Namely England, France, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, and Japan. Rated T for later content. Written by MoreOF-EVERYTHING more info inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Ayumu: So...this is a new story, but it's not mine. An awesome friend of mine just recently wrote her very first fanfic. (Yaaaaaaaaaa~y!) However, she does not have access to a computer (Awwwwww~) so im being just that awesome and uploading it for her on my account! XD **

**From here on out, i shall address said friend, as MoreOF-EVERYTHING. (that's her account name) So, MoreOF-EVERYTHING, take it away~! **

* * *

A/N Holy frick, my first fan fiction! This is probably going to suck, but if you like it, please rate and review!

Summary: America's big secret government project finally gets underway, but a few unexpected guests come along for the ride... Namely England, France, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, and Japan.

It was a bright mid-spring day in New Mexico, and America was up earlier than usual. By 7am he was already showered, dressed, and he had even brushed his teeth. Today was going to be the best day ever and he wanted to look awesome. He downed his bowl of Coco-puffs along with a cup of black coffee and was out the door three hours before he was supposed to show up.

He hopped into his Mustang convertible and revved the engine. He took off down his driveway and sped into the lonely desert, blasting his car-radio the whole way. The trip took an agonizing hour and a half, but America finally reached his destination: A spacecraft. Not just any spacecraft, but a brand-spanking-new government spacecraft designed to nearly match the speed of light. America stepped out of his car to admire the ship– a sleek, arrow shaped craft that just screamed speed. Large enough to hold enough supplies to last years upon years, yet so light and thin that it could slice through the atmosphere like butter... and America was this ship's first captain.

He had been chosen by the American government for his bravery, skills, and the fact that he was practically immortal. It had taken some convincing, and many strings had had to be pulled, but after several months of debate, it was decided that America would be the first astronaut to land on Pluto.

Of course America couldn't be happier. He had been planning for this trip ever since he heard about the project. He had hit the gym every day, cut down on his burger consumption, and even invested in a pair of contact lenses. He looked–and felt– like a god about to go and conquer a new domain.

As he walked toward the control center for his briefing, he felt the first pangs of nervous excitement. He had been anticipating this day for so long, but now that it was actually happening, it felt surreal. He went into the small, squat building and greeted man behind the magic, Professor Dan E. Bradson, a man who had known America for all of his 45 years of life.

Bradson greeted him with a warm handshake and got right down to business. "Well Al, I'll make this quick. I know you want to get going, so follow me."

He led America down a hallway to a room where a newly designed space-suit was waiting for him to put on. "You're going to love this," said the professor, "It's got everything! Video communication screen, camera, and it even has that automatic flushing space toilet you asked for."

"Does it have a laser?" America questioned, half joking half curious.

"Actually, yes! You never know when you'll need one."

America looked the suit over, clearly pleased. He owned an old one given to him by NASA as a birthday present, but this was the real deal, and was actually going to use it! He thanked Bradson and took the suit into the changing room.

As he undressed he thought over the last year or two... Preparing for this project had left him no time for socializing, and he had had to delegate most of his international duties to his secretary, who had been attending the World Conferences on his behalf. Sure he had missed out on a lot of parties, and several opportunities to make fun of England, but he was going into space. It was well worth it.

He finished suiting up and made his way to the control room where about one-hundred scientists were making sure everything was working properly. One saw him coming in and started cheering. Soon the whole room took up the applause and America couldn't help but beam. He had worked closely with a lot of these people on this and other projects, but this was huge. He held his hand up for silence.

"Almost two years ago I was chosen to be part of this massive project," America began, "but many of you have spent most of your lives working towards this day. We need to remember that no one of us could do it alone... me especially." This elicited a few chuckles. "But seriously, you all have done such an amazing job, and I'm totally stoked to help out!" Another round of applause came, and America noticed a few of the women an even one of the men were teary-eyed. Just then, Bradson came over and informed him that it was almost time to launch. He led America outside to where he would enter the spaceship.

"Well, this is it." said the professor after a brief silence, "all that preparation, and you're finally gonna do it. Ready?" "Hell yeah, man." America replied as he took a step up the ladder.

He climbed a few more rungs and then looked back at Bradson and said with a grin, "And don't even think about taking my 'Stang for a joyride while I'm gone!"

Bradson laughed and promised he wouldn't.

America ascended the rest of the ladder and climbed into the ship. He was a one-man crew, and nervous as hell. Sure he had done simulator after simulator, done months of bookwork to learn how to repair any damage, and had played all the alien combat games he could get his hands on, but when faced with the real deal, he was as nervous as anyone would have been. He made his way toward the cockpit and strapped himself into the captain's chair.

He checked all of the ships various gauges and knobs to be sure they were in the right position, checked the steering mechanisms, engine levels, and most importantly, the food supply. Once everything was in order and he had let the control center know, the rockets started smoking and the countdown began. 5 minutes to launch... 1 minute to launch... T minus 10.. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ignition. The rocket slowly lifted into the air an began to gather speed. As the ship rose, so did America's adrenaline levels. He could feel the craft going faster and faster, and could practically feel it as the ship cut through the last thin layers of atmosphere. At last, the ship broke out into space. America was just admiring the beauty of it all when he heard a familiar scream behind him which made him jump. He undid his safety restraints and floated up over his seat. He turned around and saw...

End of chapter 1

A/N Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUNNN... though you probably already know what it is. Once again, rate and review! Hope you come back for more... and I'll try to make America act more like himself next time, I promise!

* * *

**Ayumu: LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE~! IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED! if you do, then i'll have Gilbird deliver a personal message from Prussia to you! X3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So! I finally got around to writing the second chapter! I'm really sorry it took so long and I'll try to update more regularly in the future. Enjoy!**

**–MoreOf~EVERYTHING**

* * *

As America floated up out of his seat, he slowly turned around in the antigravity of space. Before he had completed a 180 degree turn, he saw England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, China, and Russia hovering in front of him. He was, for once, speechless.

"What the hell all you guys doing here?!" He shouted after a moment's silence. They all began babbling at once, except for Russia who was was just floating there... mennacingly.

They all continued to yell over one another until Germany silenced them all by slamming his fist aginst the wall. "We are here," he explained, "because of England."

"England?" America inquired.

"Well, you see..." the Brit began, "You were being so secretive, and you hadn't come to a meeting in almost a year. We were beginning to think that you were planning something... unsavory. So I decided I would come and scope things out. The reason everyone else came along completely eludes me."

France picked up the story from there. "I followed him because I thought he had said something about a ballroom dance program... I thought I might be able to meet a few girls and–"

"How the bloody hell did you deduce that from what I said?! I said SPACE PROGRAM, not DANCE PROGRAM you git!" England and France were soon spinning around in an age-old wrestling match made more enjoyable by the fact that it was now in space. Adding the suffix "In Space" to anything, even two old men fighting over nothing can make the even seem more exciting.

Italy, who had finally seemed to get the hang of anti-grav, waved his arms emphatically as he told his portion of the story. "I heard big brother France talking about meeting pretty ladies, and I wanted to go see, so me and Germany tagged along behind him!" Germany, looking embarrassed, added that he had also been planning on meeting girls that day.

Japan, looking docile as usual, but with just a hint of smugness, gave his reason next. "I also heard about the secretive space program. I came with the intent to steal some technology, but the plan seems to have backfired. You're technology has now stolen me." This joke wasn't laughed at. It wasn't funny, and it only ellicited a few strange looks from the other countries.

After an awkward silence, China was the next to offer his explanation. "I making sure you weren't planning on using any of this stuff to attack me with." He was being parranoid, as usual.

"Well," America said, turning to Russia. "what's your story?"

"Oh nothing, really." Russia answered. "I just wanted to go on the rocketship ride." Everyone gave him a strange stare.

America, seeming to have come to terms with his situation, strapped himself back into his captain's chair and was now studying the various knobs and gadgets that made up the control pannel. "It's too late to turn back now," he said after a moment, "it looks like were're all stuck in this tin can until we land."

England, surprised and worried by America's serious tone ventured to ask, "And where exactly ARE we landing?"

America had been waiting for this question. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses he had stored in the glove compartment (yes, all rocketships have them) and turned to look back at the group. He stared at them for a moment and said in the coolest voice he could summon, "Dunno."

He then turned back around, and punched the exelorator. As he did, the Earth shrank completely out of view and their adventure was underway.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N A crappy finnish 'cause I'm lazy! Rate and review blah blah blah... THANKS!**


End file.
